Land of the Dead
by ure100
Summary: As young Mitch comes home from the gruelling Hunger Games, he is haunted by both the experiences he went through during the Games, and by his pathetic family. But what happens when he is saved by Jerome and Quentin? And who is this mysterious Kaos that has plagued the headquarters of Team Crafted? WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI AND CUSSING! DON'T READ IF UNDER 14 YEARS OLD! R & r. ;D


Land of the Dead: Enter the Nether

**Hey doods! Mitch or Bajan Canadian here...lol, just kidding. Hey guys, I have recently read other Yaoi stories between Mitch (Bajan Canadian) and Jerome (JeromeASF), all of them made by an amazing author who goes by the name Cenobia100. Well, this story is inspired by his (or her) amazing stories (specifically, the Legend of Benja and Bacca, Closer Together, and the Pride series). The three main characters are gonna be Mitch, Jerome, and Quentin! Read the below for a detailed legend to understand what some things mean...**

* * *

Legend:

(*blah blah blah*) «Author's Note or side reference

**BLAH BLAH BLAH** «this is a powerful person talking

_Blah blah blah_« this is a spell

NOW ONTO THE STORY!

Chapter 1: A Run Away

The Tribute didn't even see it coming. All he saw was a blur of black, red, and cyan, and then all he felt was his death very near. He looked down and saw a Diamond Sword sticking through his chest. A voice behind him whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

The killer held the boy's slowly dying body in his hands as he removed the sword from his chest. He lowered the fallen Tribute to the ground and laid him down. The Tribute smiled, silently thanking his killer for at least a peaceful death, and not letting him fall. He died with a smile on his face, which soon was wet from the tears falling off of his killer's own face.

"WHY! YOU SICKOS, HOW CAN YOU THINK THIS IS ENTERTAINING?!" He cried. "HE WAS ONLY 10! HE HAD A LIFE TO LIVE, BUT YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM HIM! WE'RE NOT KILLERS, BUT YOU'RE BREEDING US TO BECOME SO!"

...

Mitch Hughes woke up in a cold sweat. He quickly looked at his surroundings. With a sigh of relief, he realized that he was in his bedroom. It was only a nightmare, a memory of his past that occurred 2 weeks ago. Mitch was a 19 year old boy that was forced by his evil parents to enter a game that was literally fight to the death called the Hunger Games, where the last man standing will become the victor, and ultimately bring their family honour and get a grand prize of 10,000 diamonds! As sweet as it sounds, honour and money wasn't worth risking your life in a battlefield, where you don't know who you can trust.

The Hunger Games was savage. The age group ranged from 8 years to 29 years. And Mitch had to survive against 26 other people. And had to kill some to survive. He killed the youngest, and it broke his heart. He was only doing it in self-defence because the little girl tried to assassinate him, sneaking up behind him and then stabbing Mitch's skull with an iron knife. If Mitch hasn't turned around to see her charging, he would've been killed.

Ultimately, Mitch won. And it sickened him that it was only because he family forced him into this. He won money and fame, but it wasn't worth the traumatizing events that occurred during the Games.

As the Hunger Games went through Mitch's mind, he saw the faces of everyone that he killed. All of them acted savage, but really, they were innocent and deceived young people who were slowly dying. Mitch made sure he cleaned up their wounds after death so that they at least looked presentable when they get picked up, showing the world who watched that the participants are not all savage monsters.

Then Mitch started to cry. He couldn't stand it anymore; the fame, the fortune, the popularity: none of that was worth it. The money went straight to his parents, who spent it immediately on themselves. They got a nicer home (which they have "allowed" Mitch to live in for now), a new TV, and a bunch if other useless shit. And they left Mitch's room (which was more like a closet, except a closet was larger) bare and unfinished. Mitch didn't bother fixing it himself.

Mitch wished he could go to college. He wanted to be something more than just a extremely skilled survivalist and fighter (especially with a sword, although if you give him anything, he could kill you it). He wanted to help the world, to stop the Hunger Games, to give proper burials to those who died in the Games, etc. But his good-for-nothing parents spent all of his winnings, so they were back to just barely passing by.

As the boy cried, a loud raping was heard on the other side of his room's door. "SHUT UP IN THERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" His mom yelled. "YOU'RE BROTHER AND SISTER ARE SLEEPING!"

"GO TO HELL," Mitch snapped furiously, "YOU BITCH! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FR-" he was cut off in mid-sentence when his mother strode into his room and slapped him hard across the face. Mitch tasted blood.

"YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! ARE WE CLEAR?!"

"...whatever. You're still a bitch." This earned Mitch another slap. His mother stormed out of the room, and Mitch spat out blood. He had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He would wait until morning came, and then he would leave this hell-hole. For good.

...

As the dawn sun rose, Mitch was already packed and ready to go. He has his diamond sword (that he called Benja) sheathed in his custom made scabbard on his back, and he snuck into his fridge last night to grab a bunch of food and water. He had on his lucky golden dog tags, along with his favourite white undershirt, black and red plaid hoodie, and faded blue jeans. The dog tags were from his little brother before his parents made him just like...them. The only difference between him and his parents is the fact that Mitch knew his little brother was only brainwashed, and that his parents would soon treat him the same way that they treated Mitch when the boy leaves. They hated Mitch because he was the middle child, the one that people think are insignificant.

Mitch opened his door as quietly as he could and crept downstairs with his backpack slung over his shoulders. He was about to open the front door when-

"Where do you think you're going?" His sister, Jessica, said, startling the crap out of the boy.

"Shhhhh!" He hissed. "Do you want me killed?"

"Where are you going?" She repeated with a whisper. The only reason why Mitch stayed was because he loved his brother and sister. Jessica, his older sister, may be a little bossy, but will always stand up for Mitch when she knew he did nothing wrong when their parents screamed at him. Kane, his younger brother of 10 years-old, was such a sweet kid, and before his parents brainwashed him, Kane would look up to Mitch. But not even his love for his siblings could make him want to spend another fucking minute in this place that was bought with practically blood diamonds.

"Leaving. For good." Mitch answered. "I've had enough of those bastards always making me feel unwanted and that my birth was a mistake. I am sick of it!" He slapped a hand over his mouth when he accidentally shouted. The door to his parent's bedroom opened.

"What's wrong? Who shouting?"

Jessica gave him a look that said "hide". Mitch followed her advise and ran out the front door, diving behind bushes.

"Jessica, who's shouting?" Mitch's father asked.

"I was, telling Mitch to leave for good." Jessica said in a good mockery of smugness. "He was nothing but a bitch. Just a waste of space."

Mitch looked from behind the bush to see what was going on. His father was beaming at Jessica. "Wow...I am so proud of you, Jess! You actually made him leave? You're mother and I have been trying that for years!" Jessica's act slipped slightly, for a second showing a look that said "wait, WHAT!?".

Mitch's father gave her a huge hug and ran back to the bedroom to tell his witch of a wife. Jessica took this chance to go see Mitch off. "I...hope you live well." Jessica whispered sadly. "I'll tell Kane what happened. We love you, unlike our devil spawns of parents."

"If you hate them too, why not come with me?" Mitch offered.

"Who else is goingo try and get rid of Kane's new ways? Look, I have to stay and be the one to take care of him. And here," she pulled out her cell phone that their mother bought for her. "Take this with you. I'll call you from time to time. It's a solar charger, so you can charge it during the day. I love you...stay safe." The two siblings embraced briefly, and Mitch thought this might be the last time he saw his sister. And with that Mitch ran away from the house he no longer calls home. He looked back and saw his sister crying. She gestured for him to continue and walked into the house.

...

It took Mitch about 2 hours to realize he had no plan. He no place to go, no form of shelter, nowhere he can stay, nothing. It was like the Hunger Games all over again, minus the constant feeling like everyone wants you dead. He had to survive on his own, and that was hard. Especially when you live in a city.

Mitch thought of becoming a beggar, but he then remembered that nobody gives them money because it was assumed that they always use it for drugs. Maybe he can make a house? No, not that either, he had no way of doing that without money to buy land...

"Damit, Mitch!" He said to himself. "You idiot, what're you gonna do now?"

"I dunno," a gruff and mean voice mocked behind him, "what are you gonna do now when we kill you for that sword?" Mitch spun around and saw a gang of 6 people, all armed and dangerous, and looking out for blood. This didn't faze Mitch, as he had survived a Hunger Games. At the thought of these guys being challenges, he smirked.

"Do you honestly think you can kill a survivor of the Hunger Games?" Mitch taunted, egging them on. "Ha! Good luck!"

The gang hesitated. The leader did not. He made the first move by pulling out his gun. Mitch drew his sword. The first shot was made, and time seemed to slow down for only Mitch. The bullet moved slowly for him as he looked at his surroundings. It he could deflect the bullet a certain way, he could hit a pipeline and let out steam so that he can make a quick getaway. He moved his sword in front of him, and when the bullet hit the flat of the blade, time fixed itself and it ricocheted towards the pipe. To Mitch's dismay, it missed by half an inch. The gang laughed.

Until the leader was konked out by the butt of Mitch's sword. The other members growled in detest, and Mitch attacked. A member tried to attack first with his crowbar, but was parried and had his ankles slashed at, forcing him to fall. Mitch blocked several shotgun shells and slammed the flat of his sword into another's face. One by one, they were all knocked out. As Mitch sheathed the sword, he heard the gang leader laugh. Mitch spun around and saw the leader with a bloody lip and bruised eye, kneeling on the floor, but still smirking and pointing a gun to Mitch's head.

"Goodbye, boy." He said until a blur of brown, black and red came up behind the man. It's hands grabbed his head, and swiftly snapped his neck. The man fell dead on the pavement like a rag doll. Mitch flinched as the body fell in front of him.

"Pleasant dreams, bastard." Mitch's saviour growled. He was about the same height as Mitch. He wore a black suit that fit him well with a crimson tie. The only thing that was not formal about him was that he wore a pair of sneakers. And the fact that he was covered from head to toe in thick brown fur. The furry person was snarling, revealing his fangs. His eyes, which were almost aflame with rage, were the colour of jungle wood trees.

He calmed down and looked at Mitch, who was slightly cowering; he knew people in the Hunger Games who were as savage looking as his saviour, just randomly jumping out and attacking them. Though after a second, Mitch saw that he wasn't as intimidating as he was. His eyes gleamed with curiosity, and danced as if they actually did have brown flames in them. He was quite handsome.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He sounded the same age as Mitch. "Not hurt or anything?" Mitch smiled slightly, nodding. "Good. What's your name?"

"Mitch." Mitch replied, holding out a hand. "Mitch Hugh-" he stopped himself before he said his full name. He was, first of all, no longer a Hughes as far as he was concerned. Also, he was famous. This guy might be a crazed fan.

"Nice to meet you, Mitch Hughes. I'm Jerome Aceti." Jerome said cheerfully, shaking Mitch's hand. Mitch's eyes widened.

"Y-you know me?"

"Of course. You won the Hunger Games. But don't worry," Jerome quickly added, seeing Mitch about to bolt. "I'm not some weird fan. I won't ask you for an autograph or anything. I am a fan, sure, but only because you survived the Hunger Games. I respect you...and probably your privacy, so I'll leave you."

Jerome turned to walk away when Mitch called him back. "Hang on! I want to thank you for saving my life." He thanked. "I...ran away from home. My parents were like people I was forced to fear in the Games: cold, savage and unloving. If you know a place where I can stay, it would be greatly appreciated."

Before Jerome could answer, however, a car came screeching towards Mitch, who dived out of the way. Before he dodged, he saw the face of his furious mother, and his siblings in the back, both crying and with black eyes. Pure insane hatred ran through the boy's head when Jerome pulled out a beautiful diamond battle-axe. He was protecting him, but why? They'd just met each other.

"GIVE ME THAT SWORD!" His mother screamed, holding a kitchen knife in her hand and advancing on him. "GIVE ME IT NOW, MITCHELL!" It was clear that Mitch's mother was completely insane. Jerome growled.

"Back. Off." Jerome hissed dangerously, spinning the axe in his hand and tightening his grip. "You crazy bitch, BACK OFF!" That word sent the raging woman into a fury that could have made even Herobrine tremble. She let out a battle cry (which sounded like a wailing scream), and charged Jerome. Mitch knew his mother was an able fighter with a blade. Mitch himself was a natural, and got all his skill from his mother, and training from his father and teacher. The two angry people clashed weapons, hatchet against knife. Mitch watched in awe as Jerome swung that axe with expertly and swiftly, just like Mitch does with a sword. From experience, Mitch knew that axes were hard to use because of how heavy they are, and usually axe-men are slower than swordsmen. Jerome defied that law! It was incredible.

The woman attacked with a thrust, which Jerome parried with ease. She tried a side slice, but Jerome blocked it with the handle of his axe. Know Mitch's mom went berserk with frustration and started to throw all skill out the window, randomly slashing and stabbing. Jerome laughed like Mitch's mother's anger amused him. Mitch couldn't help but smile. Now was when Jerome striked; as the woman thrusted again, Jerome dodged to the side and used the backside of the axe to pull the weapon out of her hand. Then, before she could react, Jerome smacked her in the head with the butt of his handle. She crumpled to the ground, knocked out cold. Mitch heard Kane and Jessica gasp.

"Guys, are you okay?" Mitch shouted. They nodded and hugged their brother tightly, shaking slightly. "Why'd they hit you?"

"It was because you have the sword with you." Jessica explained. "They wanted to know where you were. When we didn't give them good enough answers, s-she h-hit us..." Her voice broke at the end. Kane was still crying, and hugged his brother.

"Mitch, come back home!" Kane pleaded. "Mommy and daddy are angry. They want you home. Please come back."

Hearing Kane plead like this broke Mitch's heart. "I can't, Kane." He replied to sadly, wanting to cry. "They only want the sword I was given by the people who set up the Hunger Games. Afterwards, they'll just kill me." Jessica sighed at Mitch's logic, which was entirely true.

Kane, however, wasn't happy. "Mommy was right, after all! You are a devil child! A curse to her family and the reason why we're so poor! I hate you!" Kane ran back inside the car and cried. Mitch stood there with a shattered heart, looking completely destroyed. Jessica shook her head.

"I'll take him and...mom home. I'll explain everything to him." She said. All Mitch could do was nod his head. She hugged him a final time before driving off with her crying brother and knocked out and bleeding mother. When the car disappeared, Mitch collapsed onto the pavement and cried. He could take it anymore. His life was progressively getting worse. He wished he died in the Games just so he didn't have to hear his brother say those words to him.

Jerome stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He decided to answer the question that he was rudely interrupted between answering it. "To answer your question, Mitch..." Jerome said softly, yet very awkwardly, "I have a house not too far away from here. We have to take a minecart, though. Do you...wanna stay there?"

Jerome waited until the boy stopped crying. He felt bad not being able to do anything, but what could you do when you just met someone? Why was he even offering a place for him in his own house? Maybe it just felt like the two had known each other for years, when it really was just an hour. When Mitch stopped crying, he got up. He turned towards Jerome and the furry noticed that he was broken inside; he could see that his eyes looked dull and sad.

"I'd...I'd like that." He replied thickly. "Thank you..." He hugged Jerome, who could only stand there awkwardly. Soon the two had gone to the minecart station to go back to Jerome's house, where a certain blue amphibian was waiting for his best friend to come home.


End file.
